Dofus:New Logo contest
__TOC__ Previous similar event, Dofus:Logo contest. Hello Pangea, Dofus Wikia is holding a logo contest to redesign the main Dofus Wikia logo and possibly the site's favicon. As you can see, the current wiki logo is from the 1.xx version, so I believe the wiki could use a change to the new logo version. The main idea of a logo is the new Dofus logo along with the words WIKI made to match the logo's style. This, of course, does not mean that you can't do other types of logo's, you may do anything you want as long as it has the words Dofus and Wiki in it. If you want, you may read and look at the previous Dofus:Logo contest for ideas, or read the comments for suggestions regarding logo's. As for the prizes, the winner will be eligible to choose a piece of the Social Netbwork Set. Rules * *; General # The contest can be discussed in Dofus talk:New Logo contest. # There is no limit on how many submissions can be made, as long as all of them are different. # The current end-date of submissions is not set, it will be decided upon the number of submissions received. # Users may comment each logo with suggestions/criticism or just to say how nice it is, creators may comment on their own submissions for changes (don't forget to sign your comment with four tildes, ~~~~). # Submissions may be altered/improved by uploading a newer version of the photo (to do this go to your uploaded picture, click on the 'File History' tab and click 'Upload a new version of this file' at the bottom. * *; Logo # Must have the .png file format. # Must have a width of no more than 250px and a height of no more than 65px. (250x65px) * *; Favicon # Must be valid .ico files, or images which can later be easily converted into .ico files. # Must have a width of no more than 16px and a height of no more than 16px. (16x16px) * *; Voting # Voting will occur after the contest has ended, both, the wikia admins and people from the community will be able to vote. # Voting between the logo and favicon will be separated. # People who have entered the contest may not vote for their own submissions, they can, however, vote for other submissions. # Voting points (each submission may only get one vote per person): ## Non-registered members may vote for one submission. ## Registered members may vote for two submissions. ## Registered members with at least 100 edits may vote for three submissions. ## Registered members with at least 1,000 edits may vote for four submissions. ## Admins may vote for four submissions. Uploading * To upload your logo/favicon, use (you must be ). * To enter the contest with your uploaded work, copy, paste and fill the template below at the end of this page. Logo Name Entries Rumples Logo Dytrix Logo Mrs-Bravo's Logo Simple Logo Seyif's Logo 'Wiki Wiki Wiki Oi Oi Oi'